Fiebre
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Se encontraban en pleno Diciembre, y a alguien se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de concertar un meeting mundial en Noruega. De repente, mientras se dirigían al mencionado país, a Finlandia le dio un ataque de estornudos, ¿será buena idea que Suecia le deje su abrigo? Claro que sí, ya que, está seguro de que si se enferma, Fin irá a cuidar de él. One-shot SuFin.


Se encontraban en pleno Diciembre, exactamente a 15 grados bajo cero, y a alguno de los estúpidos países de centro Europa se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de concertar un meeting mundial en Noruega con esta temperatura, con lo bonito y cálido que habría sido un meeting en Cuba, o en España... Pero no, tuvo que ser en uno de los países nórdicos.

Finlandia, preparó temprano sus cosas para acudir al meeting mundial, metió a Hanatamago con él en su mullido abrigo color celeste, y salió de su casa camino a la frontera con Suecia, donde, efectivamente, había quedado con su país vecino para acudir juntos a la reunión, al llegar allí, Suecia ya se encontraba allí, puntual como siempre, al verle, el rubio más pequeño esbozó una leve sonrisa y levantó su brazo saludándole.

\- ¡Su-san!- Sonrió acercándose a él mientras Hanatamago le ladraba también a modo de saludo.

\- Buenos días.- Respondió el mayor con su tono neutro e inexpresivo de siempre intimidando un poco a Finlandia.

\- ¿V-Vamos?- Suecia asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Noruega.

Tal y como Finlandia esperaba, Suecia no articulaba palabra alguna, al menos no sin que él le hablase primero, y realmente el menor no quería comenzar una conversación con un comentario sobre el clima o sobre el meeting mundial, eso solo conseguiría crear o una conversación incómoda o un segundo silencio aún más incómodo.

En lo que caminaban atravesando uno de los numerosos bosques del país, comenzó a nevar, Hanatamago se encogió dentro del abrigo de Finlandia pegándose a él buscando calentarse, al notarlo el pequeño rubio soltó una pequeña risita y acarició a Hanatamago a través de uno de los espacios que había entre los botones de su abrigo. Minutos después, cuando de repente la nevada comenzó a volverse más fuerte, Finlandia comenzó a estornudar una y otra vez, al notar que el menor no podía dejar de estornudar y cómo su nariz se ponía más y más roja, Suecia se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a él sobre los hombros.

\- ¿S-Su-san?- Musitó el rubio menor contrariado al ver que el otro ahora solo iba con jersey y camisa.

\- Tienes frío, ¿no?- Finlandia asintió un poco con la cabeza colocándose el abrigo para que no se le cayese de los hombros y se mojase con la nieve.

\- Pero si tú vas así entonces tendrás frío...

\- Yo estoy bien.- Respondió el mayor restándole importancia.

Finlandia le miró inseguro pero acabó asintiendo un poco con la cabeza, tras un rato más caminando bajo la nieve, llegaron adonde se celebrara el meeting mundial, después de tanto tiempo caminando bajo la nieve, Finlandia se percató de que cuando llegaron a Noruega, Suecia tenía malísima cara, estaba totalmente pálido excepto por sus mejillas, que estaban rojas como manzanas, tenía constante cara de cansancio y no paraba de sudar. Tras dos horas de meeting en las que Finlandia apenas pudo concentrarse en el tema de reunión (Aunque dio igual porque lo único que hicieron fue pelearse y liarla... OTRA VEZ), el meeting terminó, y lo primero que hizo el finlandés fue acercarse a hablar con Suecia preocupado.

\- Su-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Claro.- Asintió el mayor a pesar de que se le notaba a la legua que era mentira.- ¿Por qué?

\- Estás rojo...- Respondió el menor poniéndose de puntillas y poniéndole una mano en la frente.- Su-san, tienes fiebre... Te acompañaré a casa y te ayudaré a ponerte bien. Después de todo es mi culpa que te hayas enfermado...

\- No es necesario...

\- ¡Sí lo es! ¡Hice que Su-san se pusiera malito!- Suecia levantó ambas cejas ante lo de "Ponerse malito" y apartó un poco la vista.

\- Está bien...

Ambos salieron juntos del edificio y se dirigieron a la casa del mayor, esta vez cada uno con su respectivo abrigo, al llegar al hogar de Suecia, lo primero que hizo Finlandia fue ordenarle a este que se fuese a la cama mientras él preparaba algo de chocolate caliente, medicina, y una bolsa de hielo. Tras unos minutos, Finlandia subió a la habitación del mayor con una bandeja con una taza de chocolate, un vaso con ibuprofeno, un par de bolsas de hielo, un termómetro, y un plato con cuatro tortitas, al entrar en esta, Suecia ya había cumplido su orden, se había puesto el pijama y estaba metido en la cama tapado hasta arriba.

\- Su-san, te traigo medicina para la fiebre y algo de comer.- Sonrió el menor entrando en la habitación y dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.- Primero te pondré el termómetro para ver si tienes mucha fiebre o no.- El rubio mayor asintió y se sonrojó levemente cuando Finlandia le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa del pijama para ponerle el termómetro.- Mm... 37 grados, no es mucho, tómate esto.- Pidió dándole la medicina.

Suecia se la tomó sin rechistar y se comió las tortitas y el chocolate que Finlandia había preparado para él, una vez terminó de comer, volvió a tumbarse en la cama y Finlandia se inclinó sobre él para colocarle el hielo en la frente, en ese instante fue cuando Suecia se fijó en la cara del menor, más concretamente en sus labios, y en lo rosas, suaves y apetecibles que le parecían en ese momento, sin poder evitarlo, el sueco llevó su mano a una de las pálidas mejillas del menor, al notarlo, este le miró dubitativo.

\- ¿Su-san? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó confundido poniendo su mano sobre la de Suecia.

\- Gracias por venir a cuidarme.- Respondió el mayor simplemente, el menor se sonrojó un poco ya que no se lo esperaba y le dedicó otra de sus innumerables y totalmente derritientes sonrisas.

\- No hay de qué, Su-san.- Dijo este restándole importancia sin notar cómo el mayor comenzaba a atraerle a sí mismo poco a poco.- ¿S-Su-san...?- Musitó Finlandia sonrojado al encontrarse a sí mismo a apenas cinco centímetros de la cara contraria, el mayor solo guardó silencio, hasta que de repente suavizó el agarre que mantenía sobre la mejilla ajena.

\- No podemos...

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Si te beso te contagiaré...

\- S-Su-san...- Susurró el rubio menor muy avergonzado apartando la vista.- A mí... No me importa, siempre que si me resfríe seas tú quien venga a cuidarme...- Añadió sonrojado, al oír esto, Suecia levantó ambas cejas algo sorprendido pero asintió con la cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Claro que iré a cuidarte, Fin.- Respondió volviendo a sujetarle la mejilla y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Ambos pasaron el resto del día juntos, hablando y tomando un chocolate tras otro, Finlandia incluso acabó metiéndose en la cama también a causa del frío, y, efectivamente, acabó contagiado también.

Qué suerte que tenía a Su-san para cuidar de él.


End file.
